Anniversaire Haut en Couleur
by CoCoXPilou
Summary: Ils avaient pourtant prévu tous dans les moindre détails...


coucou a tout le monde j ai déjà lu de nombreuse fanfiction et j en écris quelques une mais je n ai jamais encore osé en publier. après mur réflexion je me lance donc dans la publication de cette histoire. C'est ma premier fanfiction que je poste sur ce site et sur ce fandom. Soyez indulgent! ( ayez pitié de moi s'il vous plait T-T)

Cela fait maintenant un an que Spock et Uhura vivent ensemble et pour cet événement le couple à décidé d'invite tous leur amis a un repas de folie. Mais rien ne se passe comme prévu.

voili voilou je vous laisse si vous le voulez bien ;)

* * *

**Chapitre 1 Quand tout le monde(ou presque) se réunies**

Spock ! Cria Uhura en sortant de la cuisine en courant, Spock non de dieu ! Mais où est-il encore celui-là ? Spock le roti !

Au moment où elle atteignait l'escalier elle entendit une porte s'ouvrir et la voix de Jim Kirk lui demander Tout va bien Mira ?

- Non ! Le rôti est prêt et je ne trouve pas Spock !

Jim apparus en haut des escaliers l'air intrigué.

- Quel rapport entre un rôti prêt et Spock ?

- Le rapport ? Tu veux savoir le rapport ? Le rapport et que cet imbécile range toujours les gants anti-brulure là où il lui semble bon de les ranger c'est-à-dire là où je ne risque pas de les trouver quand j'en ai besoin ! Où est-il ?

- Je ne sais pas moi dit-il en haussant les épaules. Doit être dans la salle de bain en train de se brosser ses oreilles.

- Hé bien merci d'être venu plus tôt pour nous aider Jim.

- Oh doucement Miss j'ai fait la pâte à crêpes

- Mais tu ne les as pas faites fit alors une voix.

- A enfin te voilà !

Dans l'entre bâillement de la porte de la salle de bain Spock était apparue habillé d'un smoking bleu pastel.

- Chérie comment fait tu pour faire un nœud de cravate ?

- Ah non encore ! s'écria Uhura. Cela va faire au moins la quinzième que je te réexplique !

- C'est difficile !

- Et toi où à tu mis ces foutu gants anti brûlure !

Cette fois ce fut Spock qui la dévisagea.

-Mais enfin là où ils doivent être ! Dans la commode prêt de l'entré.

Mira ne put s'empêcher de pousser un cri d'exaspération avant de disparaitre en direction du hall d'entré

- Ah la la la ces femmes… dit alors Jim un sourire aux lèvres, toujours de mauvaise humeur. Remarque avec toi ce n'est pas dure de l'être.

Spock tandis sa cravate vers son ami.

- Et toi tu y arrive ?

- Tu me donne quoi en échange ?

* * *

Sulu sorti de chez lui et se retrouva nez à nez avec Bones qui tenait un grand plat recouvert d'un papier d'aluminium dans les bras.

- Désolé dit-il, le chat a encore fait des sienne en s'enfuyant. J'ai été obligé de faire la danse de la pluie un morceau de jambon dans la main au beau milieu du jardin.

- T'en fait pas répliqua son ami, je vis chez mon frère et sa femme a trois chihuahua. Je ne te dis pas l'horreur quand on part en vacances.

- J'imagine ! qu'est-ce que tu as dans ce plat ?

- Le dessert. Et toi les boissons ?

- Dans la voiture. Tout de même qui aurais cru que Nyota supporterai de vivre un an avec Spock ! Tu m'étonne qu'on fête ça !

Bones éclata de rire Tu dis tout haut ce que tout le monde pense tout bas ! On devrai lui discerner une médaille !

Les deux hommes étaient maintenant arrivés à une petite voiture grise.

- Bien fit Sulu, On passe chercher Chekov et on file chez CoCo et BiBi.

- C'est tout de même étrange que Scotty n'est pas voulu qu'on aille le chercher… Ta voiture n'est pas très grande certes mais il y avait suffisamment de place pour nous trois et son pote qui n'est pas bien grand.

- Bah fait ce qu'il veut répondit le jeune asiatique tandis qu'il s'installait et m'était le moteur en marche. D'ailleurs je me suis toujours demandé ce que c'était.

- C'est une huitre.

- Pas sûr.

- Moi je le suis.

La sonnette retentit dans toute la maison.

Ah c'est eux ! s'écria Jim

- Oh non je ne suis pas prête fit Uhura depuis la cuisine, Ce n'est pas possible ils sont en avance !

Kirk jeta un œil ver la pendule.

-Pas du tout ils ont une demi-heure de retard !

Il entendit la jeune femme pousser un petit cri de panique.

- Va leur ouvrir !

Kirk s'empressa d'obéir et quand la porte s'ouvrit il vit les visages radieux de ses trois amis.

-Hé ! Voilà le groupe de folie !

Devant l'air interloqué de Bones, Sulu et Chekov le jeune homme rajouta

- Bienvenu

- MAIS CE N'EST PAS POSSIBLE ! SPOCK ! ILS SONT ARRIVES !

- Ça y est ? C'est officiel ils vont se séparer demanda avidement Bones tandis que Chekov pouffait de rire.

- Non pour le moment ils y a une histoire de rôti et de cravate…. Une sombre affaire.

- Merveilleux j'ai hâte ! Je sens que l'on va passer une très bonne soirée répliqua Bones en entrant. J'ai préparé un fondant. Peut-on accéder à la cuisine ou est-ce comme il y a un an c'est-à-dire un champ de bataille ?

- Et bien la dernière fois que j'y suis allé, répondit Jim en se grattant le crâne, cela ressemblait plus à un champ de mines mais tu peux tenter cela risque d'être drôle.

Bone se dirigea vers la cuisine un sourire narquois sur ses lèvres tandis que Sulu et Chekov quant à eux se chargeaient d'apporter les boissons dans la salle à manger accompagné de très près par Kirk

- Tiens, fit soudainement Jim interloqué, Scotty n'est pas avec vous ?

- Non, répondit Chekov, Il m'a envoyé un message me disant qu'il arrivera de son côté

- Ah bon ? Bizarre ça lui ressemble pas de faire bande à part….

- Moi je dis qu'il organise une surprise ! fit Bones qui revenait de la cuisine accompagné d'Uhura.

Les trois amis poussèrent un « Ah » général de Ravissement! En effet la jeune femme portait une magnifique robe bleu pastel, simple certes mais qui mettait en valeur sa peau d'ébène. Ses cheveux étaient relevés par un chignon lui donnant l'aire encore plus distingué que d'habitude.

- Oh Mira que tu es…Tu es ravissante ! dit Sulu des étoiles dans les yeux. Une fois de plus d'ailleurs.

- Tu ferais fondre une armée de Klingons ! rajouta Chekov.

En entendant ces compliments Uhura eu l'impression de rougir

- Oh arrêtez les gars ! Ne me flattez pas trop je risquerai d'y prendre goût !

- C'est la vérité ! s'exclamèrent tous ses amis en cœur

- A ton avis, rajouta Kirk, pourquoi ai-je déclenché une baston dans un bar lors de notre première rencontre ?

- Parce que tu étais ivre et qu'en plus tu es idiot ! »

Les sourires de tous les amis s'effacèrent simultanément. Ils semblèrent comme redescendre d'un nuage ou réveiller d'un rêve. Uhura soupira.

- Spock…. Ça va peut-être te paraître étrange ce que je vais te dire mais ce qu'ils étaient en train de me dire me faisait vraiment plaisir !

Sulu, Bones et Chekov se retournèrent et virent le vulcain les toiser de ses yeux perçants. Il y eu un léger silence puis la voix fluette du jeune russe rompis l'instant gênant qui s'était installé dans la salle à manger.

- Est-ce que c'est… Un smoking…bleu….Pastel ?

- Bien sûr que oui répondit Spock.

Chekov poussa un petit cri qu'il réussit à étouffer en mettant juste à temps sa main sur sa bouche. Sulu feignit une quinte de toux. Bones, enfin, ne se donna pas autant de mal. Il éclata d'un rire franc et méchant tandis que Kirk, quant à lui, ouvrait une énorme bouteille de coca et se servait une bonne rasade dans un verre.

- Un smoking bleu PASTEL ? ricana Bones. Et moi qui pensais que les Vulcains avaient bon goût !

- Pourquoi tu à fais ça ? demanda Sulu stupéfié

- Uhura était en bleu répondit Kirk

Bones redoubla de rire. « Comment peux-tu rester aussi sérieux Jim ? » Demanda le médecin entre deux suffocations.

- J'ai déjà tout donné moi !

- Attends rajouta Chekov Pourquoi ta cravate est jaune ?

- Oh oui j'ai oublié de vous dire la meilleure, s'exclama Kirk dont le visage s'était éclairé de malice, La cravate jaune c'est parce que le pompon qui a permis à Uhura de faire son chignon…

- Non arrête !

- Si ! aussi jaune qu'un canaris !

- Bon fit Mira, Quand vous vous serez arrêté de vous moquer de l'homme que j'aime je suis dans la cuisine je fini mon rôti et tous ce qui va avec. Si vous voulez bien quant à vous mettre la table ! Capitaine, rajouta-elle en direction de Kirk qui s'était mis à rire avec Bones, J'attends toujours que vous fassiez les crêpes.

Sur ses mots la jeune femme retourna sur ses pas, un pincement au cœur.

Fin du premier chapitre! dites moi ce que vous en avez pensés ;)


End file.
